


dreams of two men

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: request: Ever had a dream that you swear it was real? MC dreams V's route and she has the feelings you described, when she wakes up Jumin is sleeping besides her and she feels so guilty of hurting him in her dream that she cries waking him up. The next days she gets super clingy and needy and even asks Jumin to skip work to stay with her. Basically how I felt finishing V's route 😅 Can you write it please? Thanks!!um…anon…by “healing”, you meant angst, right? because that’s what my brain did. um…forgive me? but i really like how this one came out. sorry, anon. my angst-loving side just took over. sorry! i’ll try to write something extra fluffy later to balance it out.





	dreams of two men

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥

A soft sigh brushed past her lips and she leaned in and kissed the other man. His lips tasted of salt. He had just been crying. She cried to think of it. His pain was so close to her. She just wanted him to heal. Her arms slid around his neck and she pulled him close. Their lips parted but she kept him pressed to her.

“You’ll heal. I promise. You’ll learn to love again and I know you’ll come back to me,” she said, doing her very best not to cry at her own words. She didn’t want him to leave.

“I will. I can’t say the words you deserve to hear yet but I will. I will come back to you. Thank you. For everything you taught me. For helping me see the ways I was hurting others. For giving me this chance to find myself. For allowing me to leave, though I know it’s killing both of us.” He put his forehead against hers, wiping the tear that slipped past her defenses. “Be good to Jumin. He needs a good friend. I will be back.”

With those words, V disappeared. He had to go, to find himself, to undo the damage Rika had done. It wasn’t a happy ending, really. MC had grown to love him. He had the purest heart of anyone she’d met. He had been kind to an extreme which lead to many of the problems. But he had learned and grown thanks to MC. And now he had to go on his own so that he could properly love MC without destroying her.

To that end, in trying to be responsible, V had asked Jumin to watch over MC. But he’d been vague about it. Did he want Jumin to treat her as though she were his lover? Or just as a friend? Or even as simply an RFA member? The terms were ambiguous.

Except for Jumin. He was offered the chance to care for the woman he’d grown to love. He’d never said anything, of course, kept his feelings to himself. Just as he had done with RIka. But now, V had gone and it was possible he might never return. MC mourned and cried for some time. Jumin remained a faithful friend during that period. He helped MC. Time passed and it took getting MC a little drunk for their relationship to change. Jumin hadn’t intentionally let her drink but they were alone together, watching movies that MC thought Jumin might like, and she let herself relax a bit too much. Had Jumin been a little drunk as well? It was likely. But it didn’t really matter. What mattered is that they were laughing, sitting closely, and Jumin leaned in to kiss MC. At first, she didn’t respond but for the second kiss, she reciprocated. The kissing escalated that night to a rather heavy making out. They didn’t go any further but fell asleep, their limbs tangled together. The sleep that night was warm and comfortable, especially for Jumin who loved MC.

The morning brought a very serious talk between the two. Jumin was very candid about his feelings and what he wanted, which was a welcome change from V who could never even tell her how he had felt. MC admitted to still loving V but she desperately wanted companionship.

For two years, Jumin loved and doted on MC. She...pretended. She tried. Not out of malice but she simply couldn’t entirely forget V. She and Jumin lived together. Behaved as a couple. But it was only on the surface for her. She still loved the broken V. Did Jumin know? Of course. The man noticed everything. But he couldn’t stop himself. She had essentially given him her permission to love her and behave as openly about it as he liked. He knew her heart was distant. It likely killed him inside, to kiss the woman he loved, knowing she was wishing to kiss someone else. But he never talked about that part of their relationship. And after two years, even MC had almost given up on V. He wouldn’t be coming back to claim her. It was time to make a decision regarding Jumin and his feelings for her.

Until the impossible happened. V appeared, surprising them all at an RFA party. First he spoke alone with Jumin before showing himself to MC. Jumin knew it was the end of his painful fantasy, his living nightmare that he’d wanted to never wake up from. He could no longer love MC openly. Never again feel her lips, to whisper how he loved her as she drifted off to sleep at night. To never hold her and try desperately to pretend her heart beat for him as his did for her. V put an end to that. Jumin said it would ultimately be MC’s decision, though he knew how she could choose.

She left with V, no, he wanted to go by Jihyun again. She left with Jihyun and Jumin let her. She happened to look behind her as Jihyun held her hand. Jumin was watching. But it was Jihyun. Jihyun leaned down, tipping her face towards his to plant a kiss on her lips. Lips that had, until that day, belonged to Jumin. Jumin watched, and MC felt his eyes on them. Eventually, she’d need to speak to him. But now, she needed Jihyun back as much as he needed her. MC closed her heart to Jumin, and asked Jihyun if they could leave.

MC’s eyes snapped open. Her cheek felt moist. She had been crying in her sleep. Because of that dream. The dream of hurting Jumin so much deeper, of leaving those lasting wounds. The dream felt so real, she almost couldn’t tell which world was the reality. Next to her in bed was Jumin, sleeping silently. She turned to him, pulled his arms around her and curled up. He woke up (he’d never been a heavy sleeper) and easily embraced her, sensing something was wrong.

“MC, why aren’t you asleep? Did something happen?”

MC cried more as she felt Jumin respond to her. How could she ever have hurt this man? He meant everything to her. She whimpered an explanation of her dream, sprinkling apologies and insisting she loved him between almost every other word.

“It was simply a dream, my love. We are happy together and will always be. You needn’t upset yourself so over a dream.” He soothed her, taking extra time to quell her fears, until she began to fall asleep.

She laughed, ruffling his hair, letting the flower petals fall to the ground. V smiled as he looked up at her. She had just been pruning flowers and felt it necessary to rain the petals down on him while he’d been painting. They joked for a moment, MC sliding into V’s lap to admire both him and the painting. Now that he’d come back, they were happy together. Their love was passionate and just felt right. MC had announced just the other day that she had Jihyun were expecting a child. Since then, no one had heard from Jumin. Both she and Jihyun were worried but Jaehee did say his work was getting finished. So though he seemed to be avoiding the group, he was still working as normal. Eventually, Jumin came back into contact with the RFA, though MC knew inside. She was slowly killing him, being so happy with Jihyun. But neither could do anything about it. She was too in love, too drunk on her own happiness. Jumin was too mired in his own ideals of friendship and propriety.

The morning with Jihyun ended up in passionate exercises and when MC went to shower the paint and sweat off of her, her eyes snapped open again.

The penthouse. The bed. Jumin beside her. Why had she dreamed that again? This time, she nudged Jumin awake. Insistently. As he roused, she climbed over, straddling him at the waist. She leaned down, kissing him deeply, not allowing him to object.

“Please, Jumin. Right now. I need you this instant,” she insisted, sliding herself along him. She felt him react beneath her. Jumin continued to try to slow her down but eventually, she won out. He flipped them over and gave her what she wanted until they were both exhausted again.

After cleaning, Jumin sat her down and had her explain.

“The dream. Again. I just keep hurting you. Every time. I hate it. Jumin, I hate it so much. I love you. I can’t hurt you.” But every dream, the kisses with Jihyun felt so real. So different than Jumin’s. She had no attraction to Jihyun when awake and with Jumin. He was her husband and the only man she loved. But in the dream, that love was reserved for Jihyun. It was different and that’s what made it feel real and she hated the very idea of it. “Jumin, please. Stay with me today. Please. Please. Stay here and erase every trace of the dream. I don’t want to ever dream about another man. Erase him from me. Make me yours so much more. So that even my subconscious can’t think of anyone else.”

“MC, you’re being foolish. It’s only a dream. You are not hurting me. You love me and I have you. You needn’t be so scared or worried. I’m not afraid of your dreams.” He didn’t share her fear at all.

“Jumin, please. Please. I beg of you. Just for today. Stay home. Let’s spend the day in each other’s arms. Do nothing but tell each other how much we love each other. Talk about our future together. Please. I want a day just about us.”

Jumin sighed but she saw the hint of a smile. He loved pampering his wife, of course. “Will this make you forget the dreams? And you won’t worry anymore?” he asked.

“I promise, Jumin. I promise.” MC felt so relieved as Jumin made the call to Jaehee explaining that he wouldn’t make it in to the office.

And Jumin kept his word. Their day was spent with the shades drawn, no other contact from anyone else. They shared a long bath together, They spoke of nothing but their love. Long kisses, whispered devotion, and unending contact. And by the end, MC did forget her dreams. Jumin’s love was the most effective brainwashing drug imaginable.

“Jumin,” MC murmured, already half-asleep in their bed. “I’ll love you forever, no matter what. I’ll always be by your side.”

Jumin pet her hair, curling the ends of the strands around his fingers. “I ask nothing else of you. And I promise the same.”

“I’ll take care of your heart,” she promised, finally drifting off to sleep.

Comfortable blackness. Jumin truly had banished that too-real dream world. The day of pampering, of loving and thinking of no one but him had done exactly what she wanted.

MC’s eyes snapped open. “Jihyun? Are you awake? I just had the most disturbing dream.”


End file.
